Iron Fist (Marvel Comics)
Summary Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand) is a fictional character, a superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Roy Thomas and Gil Kane, he first appeared in Marvel Premiere #15 (May 1974). He is a practitioner of martial arts and the wielder of a mystical force known as the Iron Fist, which allows him to summon and focus his chi. The character starred in his own solo series in the 1970s, and shared the title Power Man and Iron Fist for several years with Luke Cage, partnering with Cage to form the superhero team Heroes for Hire. The character has starred in numerous solo titles since, including The Immortal Iron Fist, which expanded on his origin story and the history of the Iron Fist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, 7-A with the Iron Fist Name: Iron Fist, Daniel "Danny" Rand Origin: Marvel Comics, Marvel Premiere #15 Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Superhuman Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Superhuman Senses (Can easily fight while blind, Can hear the sound of sweat drops, Can perceive radiation, Can trick Daredevil's own senses), Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can fire Chi Blast, infuse objects with Chi, Can reduce his body's energy to almost zero), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Energy, be it from Chi Blasts, Nuclear Explosions, Magical Attacks, etc), Magnetism Manipulation (Can flow his Chi through Electromagnetic Currents, affecting magnetism), Healing (Can heal fatal wounds nearly instantly, cleanse his body of fatal poisons, cure diseases like Cancer, etc), Regeneration (His healing powers act automatically), Mind Manipulation (Can read minds and meld them together. Mastered the Hypnotic Fist Technique, allowing him to control minds), Fire Manipulation (Can release Fiery Chi Blasts), Matter Manipulation (After being "killed", used his Chi to give his spirit a physical body again), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His healing powers can "heal" him out of Mind Control), Can counter Telepathy with his martial arts, Can see through Illusions Attack Potency: At least Small Building level '''(Scaling from Captain America and other heroes), '''Mountain level with the Iron Fist (His punch has been compared to a Hydrogen Bomb. Defeated Radion, whose power was measured as hundreds of Megatons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge bullets in Microseconds. Comparable to, if not superior to both Spider-Man and Daredevil) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Can enhance his strength with Chi Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, Mountain Class with the Iron Fist Durability: At least Small Building level, Mountain level with Energy Absorption (Tanked attacks from Radion and absorbed his energy. Tanked / absorbed the explosion of a train filled with enough explosions to "Make Hiroshima look like a sparkler", and which was going to nuke K'un-Lun) Stamina: Superhuman (Meditated for 3 days straight without a single break) Range: Melee range, several dozen meters by projectile chi attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. A master of hand-to-hand combat and has mastered many martial arts, tactically competent. Weaknesses: He is much weaker without Chi Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7